Lo que esta perdido
by Ginny The'redhead
Summary: Después de la muerte de sus amigos Flippy decide cerrar su corazón. ¿Como reaccionara ante el hallazgo de una pequeña niña? / Menciones de otros.


_**Muy buenas criaturitas del señor (?) Hoy les traigo un fanfic que se me ocurrió después de ver unas fotos de Giggles y Flippy que tenia en mi laptop y bueno eso.**_

_**Tengo varios capítulos escritos así que las actualizaciones serán constantes.~**_

* * *

El instructor de la base militar numero 8 se encontraba ejercitando a los reclutas que se encontraban en medio de la selva en busca del General tigre.

-Son débiles y jamas podrán ganar. ¡Inútiles!.- Vocifero el hombre mientras en su mano derecha sostenía una pequeña varilla forrada en cuero.

-Entonces. ¿Si somos tan débiles, como espera que ganemos señor?

Todos los soldados callaron ante las palabras de uno de los mas jóvenes del campamento. Flippy. Quien era un joven de cabello verde y que recientemente había cumplido 22 años de edad siendo considerado uno de los mas jóvenes del regimiento.

Aquel instructor -Que por su aspecto se podía notar que estaba totalmente eufórico- se acerco al peliverde encarandolo. Este no hizo gesto alguno quedándose en su lugar.

-345 vueltas.- Dijo con voz ronca mientras lo miraba con odio. El chico siempre había sido un problema. Y se arrepentían cada segundo que pasaba de haberlo llevado a aquel lugar.

-350, señor.- Respondió el soldado mientras corría en dirección opuesta con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus camaradas lo miraban entre asombrados y con miedo.

Ya que al haber hecho enfadar a aquel sujeto de seguro que la culpa recaería en ellos.

Y así fue.

-200 vueltas.- Dicho esto el hombre se marcho del lugar entrando a una pequeña base.

-Eres...un...idiota que no usa la cabe...za.- Dijo jadeante Mouse Kaboom con su típico acento francés, mientras le seguía el paso al peliverde quien se limitaba a reír.

-Pero dime Mouse. ¿A que esto no es mejor que estar recibiendo los regaños de ese anciano decrepito?

-Tiene razón. Pero aun asi es doloroso para mi! Sabes que correr no es lo mio.- Comento Sneaky. El segundo camarada de Flippy. Mientras se escabullía entre la malesa lentamente.

Flippy se limito a reír mientras se les adelantaba rápidamente.

-No se queden muy atrás chicos!.

Sneaky y Mouse se miraron mientras intentaban seguirle el paso sin conseguirlo.

Después de una larga y relajada ducha ya había regresado a su habitación que compartia con Sneaky. Ya que el francés había optado por ''algo mas seguro que dormir con dementes''.

Se quito las grandes botas y las lanzaba lejos. Haciendo que estas se estrellasen sobre el rostro del pelinaranja que lo miraba serio mientras se disponía para dormir.

-Perdón.

-Es la quinta vez. ¡Hoy!.- Sneaky grito levemente mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas sucias y cerraba los ojos.

-Ya dije. Perdón.- Comento entre risas el peliverde mientras hacia lo mismo.

Durante el resto de la noche se oyeron los ronquidos de Flippy que no dejaban al mayor dormir en paz.

Al día siguiente la misma rutina se repitió. Y aquellas peleas con los superiores se habían hecho cada vez mas constantes hasta el punto de que ya eran los propios soldados quienes le rogaban que parase.

Debido al aprecio que le tenían sus compañeros quienes no querían que algo malo le sucediese.

No fue hasta aquel trágico día. Su primer encuentro con el General Tigre que la situación se volvería tormentosa.

* * *

Medio escuadrón había muerto. Y los pocos que quedaban trataban de escapar de las manos de los soldados enemigos.

Mouse, Sneaky y Flippy fueron a encararlos. Venciendolos en el acto.

Desgraciadamente no sabían la cantidad exacta de soldados que había en el área. Mouse, en un intento por salvar a sus amigos disparo una bomba que por desgracia estaba mal accionada.

-¿Que haces? ¡Corre!.- Flippy grito mientras él y el pelinaranja observaban con lagrimas en los ojos como inútilmente su amigo trataba de desactivar el artefacto.

-Fue un honor...conocerlos.

La escena se torno blanca por algunos segundos.

* * *

Flippy abrió los ojos lentamente mientras observaba lo que había pasado.

La sangre inundaba el lugar y algunos restos del soldado francés habían quedado esparcidos por la zona.

Camino por un tiempo buscando a Sneaky a quien finalmente encontró inconsciente sobre un árbol con algunas heridas en su rostro y brazos.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra lo bajo de donde se encontraba, una vez regresaron de nuevo a la base corrió hasta la enfermería donde lo atendieron después de que el peliverde moliera a golpes a uno de los funcionarios del lugar por negarse a brindarles atención.

* * *

-¿Que a pasado?.- Pregunto Petunia. La joven se encontraba sobre un arbol mientras observaba a Flippy quien tenia un semblante serio y triste

-Nada. Algo que todos sabiamos que un dia pasaría.

-Pero por lo menos dime joder. ¿Como esta Sneaky?.- Bajo del árbol encarando al militar. Flippy la observo de pies a cabeza mientras con voz ronca respondió cortante. Bien.- Acto seguido se marcho a su camper. Seria la primera de muchas noches que pasaría solo.

* * *

¿Como que no han podido salvarlo? ¡Son doctores! Es su obligación hacerlo!.- Flippy golpeo la mesa con impotencia mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Los doctores le observaban como buitres. Sin siquiera importarles realmente la situación. El peliverde tomo al jefe que se encontraba de turno de la camisa elevándolo mientras que lo miraba con odio.- ¿Como que no han podido salvar a mi mejor amigo? No sirven para nada. ¡Dan asco!...Ustedes...Ustedes no deberían llamarse doctores.

La noticia llego rápidamente a manos de la peliazul quien caminaba junto a un muy molesto Flippy. Mirándolo. (Y era comprensible claro. El haber perdido a tus dos únicos compañeros era duro. Y mas para el. Con todos sus problemas le seria aun mas difícil defenderse.)  
-No...te preocupes. Ellos no quisieran verte así.- Comento con la mirada baja la joven quien había comenzado a desviarse del camino para ir a su respectivo camper donde la esperaba otra joven.

-Ellos...la verdad ni se lo que ellos querrían.- Se despidió con la mano de Petunia quien ya se perdía en el camino debido a la brillante luz del atardecer reflejándose en su cuerpo. Cegándolo.

Llego a su habitación colocando las botas delicadamente sobre el estane correspondiente. Donde se encontraban algunos objetos pertenecientes a su difunto amigo.

Suspiro con resignación mientras los observaba.

Se dirigió a su cama y se quedo mirando el techo por un largo lapso de tiempo.

-¿Porque el mundo siempre te quita lo que tu mas quieres? ¿Porque la vida es injusta...en el peor momento?.- Se pregunto débilmente mientras comenzaba a dormirse.

Al día siguiente se levanto con pereza. Mientras se dirigía al comedor pudo observar como otros soldados cuchicheaban cosas sobre el y sus amigos a sus espaldas. Después de escuchar durante un lapso de tiempo se dio la vuelta molesto mientras mostraba los dientes y apretaba el puño en señal de rabia.

-No hablen así de ellos. No eran inútiles. Ellos murieron por este país que esta podrido. Algo que ustedes **jamas** podrán hacer.-

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a tomar su bandeja con desayuno y se dirigió al comedor.

Solo dos jovenes se sentaron con el. Petunia, y su mejor amiga Lammy quien tenia el cabello morado.

-Petunia me acontado lo susedido, Flippy. De verdad lo lamento.- Dijo la pelimorada mientras ponía su mano sobre el brazo extendido del militar y bajaba la mirada.

-Eso es obvio.- Le contesto el militar mientras miraba a Petunia de reojo.- Si ella tiene una gran bocota. ¿Como no podría contarte lo sucedido?

-Oye...!.- Petunia se quejo, mientras, junto con Lammy observaba al peliverde levantar e irse del lugar sin decir nada mas.

Quizás estaba siendo muy duro con quienes no tenían la culpa de nada.

Quizas se estaba presionando mucho. Culpándose por la muerte de la gente que quería.

* * *

Salio del campamento adentrándose en la selva. Una vez allí suspiro lentamente en un intento por aclararse la mente.

Un ruido a sus espaldas rompió con la tranquilidad del momento. Una rama se había quebrado y con ella, cayo una pequeña niña de aparentemente 10 años, tenia el cabello rosa y sus ojos eran azul claro como el cielo su vestido era rosa claro, combinando con su pelo, no traía zapatos y se encontraba con graves heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta de que el militar la observaba, la pequeña gateo hasta quedar apegada a un árbol, donde levemente pronuncio. -P-por favor...n-no me hagas daño..

Flippy aun no salia de su asombro. ¿Como había podido llegar allí una niña?, y lo mas importante. ¿de donde había salido?

El peliverde se agacho para quedar a la altura de la niña a quien observaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿De donde has venido?.- Pregunto con voz ronca, haciendo que ella alejara un poco el rostro.

-Eh...yo...-La chica, quien respondía al nombre de Giggles estaba temblando al desconocer las intenciones del joven. Trago saliva y se dispuso a continuar.- Y-yo...¡viajaba!

-¿Viajabas?.- El militar alzo una ceja en señal de no comprender muy bien a lo que se refería la pelirosa.

Si.- Respondió ella. - Viajaba en un avión cerca de esta zona. Hace aproximadamente una semana atrás, una extraña explosión hizo que el avión se estrellara.- Prosiguió mientras las lagrimas rodeaban sus mejillas.- Y...b-bueno mi madre y todos los que viajaban han muerto. Yo sobreviví solo porque caí a una laguna.

Flippy la observo en silencio mientras acariciaba su rsotro con la mano derecha.

¿Porque se sentia tan triste? Quizás era por el hecho de que solo era una niña. O por el hecho de que había sufrido lo mismo que él. No le importaba y no tenia animos para averiguarlo.

Flippy se levanto extendiendo su mano a la niña. Ella lo miro y se levanto con su ayuda.

-¿Como te llamas?.- Pregunto el militar.

Giggles.- Respondió ella. Acto seguido el peliverde la cargo y se dirigió al campamento militar.


End file.
